Often, automobiles include a cross-car beam that extends between cowl sides and is located within or forward of a dashboard or instrument panel. The cross-car beam provides increased structural integrity and supports various automobile interior components. The cross-car beam is typically made from a heavy material and energy absorbing components are employed to associate with the cross-car beam and/or an HVAC unit to dissipate the energy transmitted to an occupant's knees in the event of a collision. Higher loads transmitted to an occupant's knees due to such dynamic intrusions are obviously undesirable and an energy absorbing component that decreases the load incurred between the glove box or dashboard and the occupant is sought.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.